


Playground Fun

by FluffyBoo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brother!Hunk, Dad!Shiro, Fluff, Gen, Kid!Keith, Kid!Lance, Kid!Pidge, Mom!Allura, Uncle!Coran, give me suggestions, its hard to come up with ideas like, please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyBoo/pseuds/FluffyBoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange light turns Keith, Lance, and Pidge into kids. Fun, Chaos, and Fluff ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Happens

**Author's Note:**

> This was for fun and there will be more.

The once-a-week attack by the Galra Empire was not really different from the other fights. It was just a battle ship with the normal amounts of guns and a cannon on top. And, of course, almost a million smaller battleships that could fit into the smallest lion's mouth (Pidge's but if they mentioned it Pidge would probably lock them in their room) was around the large ship. 

"Ha, that cannon's smaller than the last one," Lance taunted in his lion.

"Lance it doesn't matter if it's smaller, it could still pack a punch, like Pidge," Shiro teased.

"Yea-wait, what! Shiro," Pidge cut in. 

The rest of the team chuckled, while Pidge pouted. The small blasts of the smaller cannons built into the side of it was actually pretty easy to avoid considering that the lions were pretty huge. Hunk and Keith was on the left side while Shiro, Lance, and Pidge fought from the right. 

"Guys, I'm getting sick of this. Can we just form Voltron, already?" Hunk complained. 

"I agree with Hunk, -" Keith was quickly cut off by a shrill sound coming from the small cannon. 

Quickly grabbing the controls Keith jumped to the other side of the ship, diving under it while Shiro 'jumped' over it, breaking at least three of the smaller ships. Keith quickly adjusted Red to where it was facing the huge ship. 

Before anyone could say anything the smaller-than-average cannon directed it towards the left before letting a strange /green/ light hitting all three lions on that side, since it grew wider and wider. 

Now, getting hit with lights, and cannons was becoming normal, but this was freaky to all of them; the light was green, not several shades of purple. The paladins felt nothing out of the usual-more stranger- and the strangest, it wasn't at all stopping them from forming Voltron. The lions weren't overly damaged.

"Great work, paladins!" Allura greeted them was they got to what Hunk and Lance named 'The Lion's Den' (it was forever known as that as soon as it left their mouths), or as it was referred before the docking bay.

"Thank you, it was actually pretty easy," Shiro replied. Keith climbed out of Red and was holding his hand to his forehead. Lance, was holding his stomach with both his hands; Pidge was massaging his temples. 

"Are you three okay? That strange beam must of done a number on you," Shiro asked and ended putting his hand on Lance's forehead, yup, there was normal Shiro.

"I think a nice nap will fix things," Pidge mumbled. Shiro nodded, "Alright, you three go take a quick nap while Coran and Hunk get started on dinner."   
Allura nodded, before mumbling, "Alright, now that that's taken care of, Shiro why don't you help me repair the lions real quick?"

Shiro nodded, but before he could say anything Pidge yelled, "Touch Green, and I will lock you two in the closest 'til the Galra Empire is defeated!"  
Hunk, Lance, and Coran gave a small chuckle at the outburst. While, Shiro and Allura blushed bright red. Keith was rather indifferent.

The next few hours were rather quiet even in the huge castle. No Keith and Lance training against each other and not-so-witty banter. No clicking of keyboards or the sounds of the castle still being rebuilt. 

About a hour before dinner, the group decided it was time to wake them up. Shiro volunteered and started walking to the often loudly room of Lance.

Cracking it open enough to see a blob underneath the covers. The blob did seem a little too small. 

Opening the door fully the blob moved and it looked like it was trying to hide even further under the covers, "Alright, Lance, it's time to get up, and eat something."

The blob didn't even shift, Shiro sighed 'alright, time to do it the hard way.' Walking up to the bed smirking he reached out and grasped the blanket, "Come on, Lance, time to get up or no more blanket.~"

"Noooo," Lance whined, but the voice was squeaker and much more high pitched. Shiro teared the blanket away and froze. 

"Noooooo, give it back!" The /child/ screamed at Shiro. Shiro looked at the child, obviously a boy. And obviously a smaller Lance, tan skin, medium brown hair, the normal clothes much too large now. 

The pants had been discarded on the bed, eaily slipping off. The t-shirt was more a dress, with the jacket barely hanging on as Lance hopped of the bed and tryed to tug it out of Shiro's grip. The socks were the only thing that technically fit right.   
Shiro's frozen state quickly stop as the tugging was getting rougher and rougher, until Lance's hands accidently slip out of the hold and he fell back. His head had collided with the bedframe. 

Lance had cried out; Shiro instantly reached out picked him from the armpits. After steading him on his feet he did a quick check over. No bruises or bleeding, great. After he realized what he was doing he calmed down. 

Lance had the blanket had wrapped around his shoulders while Shiro had check over him. Shiro eyed him over and sighed. Obviously this had to do with how he was feeling earlier which meant Keith and Pidge probably had been reduced to this state. 

Shiro had to check them, but he couldn't leave Lance alone. Shiro sighed before softly asking, "Hey, Lance, do you want to go see some of my friends?'

"Who?" Lance mumbled looking up quizzically. 

Shiro smiled softly before answering, "Keith, and Pidge, then my older friends."

Lance's face light up before screaming, "Pidge and Keith-Yay-who are your older friends?" 

Shiro smiled, at least he remembered the others, "Allura, Coran, and Hunk."

Lance's eyes lit up, before screaming, "Hunk! Hunk! Hunk!"

Shiro tried to not to laugh, it actually kind of shocked him that he was excited about Hunk instead of Allura, but by the way he was acting he clearly had a kid type of mind. This reminded him of how he use to go on about how girls had 'cooties.'

Shiro took his hand out and Lance quickly grabbed and started tugging him along. Shiro laughed again since Lance was about to fall over from him tugging.

"You remember that we have get Keith and Pidge first?" Shiro reminded the child. 

Lance just nodded as the blanket fell off his shoulders and Lance bended down and grabbed it. Pulling Shiro down the hall towards Keith's room with the blanket dragging along beside them. 

Knocking on the door, Shiro winced slightly when Lance simply pushed the door open yelling, "KEITH! Time to get up!" 

No response came from the bed, or even the room. Shiro flicked the lights on the blanket was almost off the bed, Keith's jacket was on a hook that Pidge and Allura made. Shoes and pants were shewn across the floor by the bed. 

The bathroom light was on, but the door was close. Lance frowned then jumped on top of the bed. Sighing, Shiro knocked on the door, before softly saying,

 

"Keith, are you in there?"

No sounds came from the bathroom, Shiro slowly opened door and froze when he saw that bath was full and a small child was in. Before Keith was able to tell what was going on. Shiro had picked up Keith and wrapped in a soft blanket. 

Keith had looked up calmly as Shiro put him down beside the bed. Lance lit up and almost screamed, "Keith!"

Keith just yawned, and rubbed his eye while towel almost fell off. Shiro turned back to the bathroom. He tugged out the plug, and let the tub drained.

Reaching down to where Keith had disposed of his shirt, underwear, and socks. 

Bringing the clothes back to main room; Lance's jacket had fallen, and Keith's towel was almost off his shoulders. Reaching down he took the blanket and softly rubbed over Keith, "Hey, Keith, can you tell me what happened?"

Keith mumbled, "My tummy hurt, so took bath."

Shiro nodded as he reached over to pick the underwear up, "Can you put this on by yourself?" 

Keith nodded before he picked up the underwear and slipped it on, shockingly it fit. Shiro grabbed the shirt and Keith put his arms up. Shiro laugh slightly before tugging the shirt down on Keith, almost making it look like a dress. 

Lance smiled widely and grabbed Keith's hand, "Come on, before dinner starts."

Keith yawned again before looking up and Shiro knew what that look meant. Reaching down he picked up the raven-haired boy, settling him on his side/hip. Lance frowned before he reached up and grabbed Shiro's free hand.

Shiro turned off the lights and shut the door; he turned left and walked towards Pidge's room which was off limits, but he was sure it was okay. Opening the door he scanned the room; the room was the definition of organized chaos.

Several screens were on with several equations and lines of codes, one even had a schematic of a new 'rover'. On the wall opposite wall was building materials and wires, with all the mess there was a path that went bed, to bathroom, to the door. Lance ran up to a hatch open with wires and energy running though. 

Sighing Shiro set Keith down on the bed, which had metal on it, too. Tiptoeing to the hatch Shiro bent down and peered in. If Pidge had crawled in there, then that meant that he could be anywhere in the entire castle. He stood back up and softly said, "Lance, why don't you sit by Keith for a minute?"

Lance nodded and dragged the blanket over a few trinkets and sat by Keith. Sighing Shiro put his head in his hands. God, it would probably days to weeks find him. "Shiro!" Keith yelled.

Shiro turned quickly but before he realized that something was falling on top of him, but it was already on him. Falling down, he heard Lance yell, "Get off of Shiro!"

"Make me!"

That was definitely a girl's voice, looking up Shiro saw a small Pidge with hair that was mid-back and that stood up in all directions. The long-sleeved shirt was rolled up and was slipping down his arms.

Shiro sighed and smiled, thank god Pidge didn't leave the room. Reaching down he sighed, okay so they were reduced to their kid bodies, with some memories of the lions and the paladins. 

Picking up Pidge and setting him on his feet, Pidge started to bounce on the balls of his feet, Lance frowned deeply, probably because everyone else getting the attention. Reaching down Shiro asked Pidge, "Why don't I give you a piggy back ride, while I carry Keith and Lance?"

Pidge smiled and nodded, and ran around Shiro; Pidge began to tug on Shiro's shirt obviously wanting him to bend down. After letting Pidge's arms wrap around his neck, he picked up Keith with his right and Lance with left arm setting them on his hips. Pidge climbed up and put his legs around him and grabbed his hair. 

Wincing, Shiro let Pidge comfortable and quickly brought the boys up closer, at least none of them would fall off. Lance pulled his blanket up higher so Shiro wouldn't trip on it. Keith slowly closed eyes, still tired.

Walking to the dining hall Shiro really didn't know how to explain this to the rest of the group. Opening the door wide, Allura greeted, "Hell-"

The entire room went quite before, Pidge waved then screamed, "Hi!"

Needless to say the screaming wasn't a good sign.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Me and my sister are sharing a computer plus, inspiration is awful... Also I identify Pidge as transboy.

Lance started to swing his legs back and forth. The room he was in shiny white with blue highlights. The food was pink with the prettiest shades of dark blue. It was really sweet, too. Lance preferred spicy things like what his oldest sister makes for him. 

Lance looked to right to see Keith who was close to falling asleep in his portion of the strangely sweet food. Lance smiled and poked Keith in the shoulder, "Eat or I'll eat the rest."

Keith just nodded and picked up the equivalent to a fork, but with three spikes. Keith took small bites, of course Lance teased him about how wasn't gonna get taller if he didn't eat faster. 

Pidge had finished eating awhile ago and was trying to climb the walls to get to the chandeleir. After the third time grabbing him and setting him on the table, Shiro turned to the others, "This must have to do with the green beam that hit them."

Allura nodded before saying, "I'm gonna go check the lions." 

The others nodded and Pidge's face lit up, "I wanna go!" 

Pidge hopped down and ran to the door, but of course Hunk had caught him. 

"Woah, slow down. You can down later, first we need to talk about somethings," Hunk spoke to Pidge before letting Pidge up on his shoulders. 

"Like what?" Pidge asked. Hunk had tried to put Pidge down, but the child had decided that he wanted to stay up high. Hunk had let him stay. 

"Like, how old are you three?" Shiro asked taking Pidge away before he tried to dig his nails into Hunk's scalp. 

Lance smiled way to wide, "I'm seven years-old," he had held up one palm and two fingers.

Keith had put up one palm and three fingers, but not speaking up. Lance frowned, since when was Keith older than him?

Pidge smiled and held up one hand and yelled, "I'm five since last week!"

Shiro winced from Pidge yelling in his ear. Lance frown deepen, he wanted to be the center of attention. He was use to it at home. Before anything could be said, Coran ran in holding a giantic pile of clothes and toys. 

"It took me awhile to find these, but there's plenty to choose from," Coran announced picking up a dark blue shirt with light blue accents on the sleeves. Lance jumped up and reached out. It was blue! 

After feeling something on his stomach, Lance looked down to see the pink sweet had made a large stain on his shirt. Coran gave a little chuckle before he said, "Okay, let's find some pants and underwear, then you can change."

Hunk quickly grabbed the plates before they ruined the clothes. Pidge had been put down and was going through looking for something green or grey, both would be best. Lance had grabbed his shirt before tearing it off. 

Shiro had yelled that he didn't need to do that, but Lance was already looking for some pants. After picking up some black pants he smiled and ran to his room. Hunk yelled for him to wait, and ran after him. 

Lance pasted Allura, who Hunk quickly greeted. Allura tried to say something, but they were already down the hall. Lance had ran into his room and tried to shut it, key word /tried/. Hunk had most of his arm and squeezed his head through. 

"Come on, Lance. Let me in," Hunk softly commanded. Lance frowned, "Why, I can get dressed by myself," Lance crossed his arms. 

Hunk frozed before he remembered what his mom did when he was difficult; smirking Hunk sumgly said, "Then I guess you don't won't to play with Pidge and Keith?"

Lance froze before his frown deepen as much as a child's frown could. Lance screamed, "You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can. I'm older and I have to watch you so you don't get hurt or in trouble," Hunk smiled when he saw that Lance's face had squished in understanding;

Lance had taken his hands away from the door and crossed his chest. 

Hunk smiled widen and simply said, "I won't look if you don't me to."

Lance shook his head no, "It doesn't matter."

"So, what do you like to do?' Hunk asked as he looked up to the ceiling. 

Lance smiled wide, "I like cars, and drawing, and surfing."

Hunk smile softened as Lance began to list off thing after thing. Lance slipped his new shirt on; He was pretty talkative no matter his age. Lance stopped talking as he tugged up his pants which were a little tight. 

Lance frowned, he couldn't think of anything else. Lance turned to look at Hunk who seemed to be in deep thought. Lance frowned before he tugged on Hunk's arm. Hunk jumped out of his state and looked at an upset Lance. 

"I wanna go play now," Lance pouted. Hunk sighed and nodded, atleast Lance still acted the same. Hunk stood up and opened the door while his arm was out, Lance had grabbed onto it tried to swing on it.

Laughing Hunk asked, "Is that fun?"

Lance nodded and kicked his legs to go faster. Hunk started to walk to the dining hall letting Lance do whatever he pleases. The dining hall had Allura, Shiro, and Keith; Keith was wearing a red shirt that looked like a tanktop with grey shorts. 

Lance smiled and waved, before he almost fell off of Hunk's arm. Quickly grabbing on to Hunk, Lance smiled sheepishly as the others chuckled slightly. Allura waved Hunk over and contuined, "As I was saying the lions are prefectly fine, expect they have shut down."

"What do you mean?" Hunk asked as Lance hopped down and ran to Keith.

"The lions' partical barriers have gone up and have been mutilped to an extent. It seems that instead of a simple barrier it will shock and its painful," Allura pulled her sleeve up silghtly to see a red mark on her palm.

Hunk winced slightly, "Does it still hurt?" 

Lance let go of Hunk's arm and crawled up on the table; he grabbed Allura's hand and inspected like he was a doctor. Of course, Allura couldn't help herself and giggle at Lance's antics. Lance smiled, "I know what to do!"

The others giggled as Shiro asked, "What's thats?"

Lance closed his eyes and kissed Allura's hand,"A kiss makes a boo-boo better no matter what!"

Allura began to laugh, "Ca-can w-we ke-ke-keep hi-im like this-s?"

Shiro frowned, but he did chuckle slightly, "No we can't. I'm sure the lions won't work if we use children."

Lance hopped down and ran over to Keith, who was making shapes with the little bit of water he spilled. Lance plopped down next to Keith and smiled. Keith looked up before he quickly went back down to his water.

"Heyyy! Lance! Keith!" The entire group's heads flicked up to see Pidge wearing a green dress with white tights and sleeves. Coran was breathe heavily,

"Whoo, that was sure was hard. I had never met a little girl so badly wanting to climb anything and everything."

Hunk and Shiro outright laughed while Allura tried to cover her mouth. Coran contiuned, "Plus, Pidge absoutely hates dresses. It took every trick in the book and he says-Pidge get off the table!" 

Coran look somewhere between horrifed and angry; Pidge was already climbing up on the table. Hunk ran to the other side of the table and grabbed Pidge just as he got his leg on the table. 

"Aw, Hunk let me play!" Pidge screamed as he wriggled around. Hunk set Pidge on the and instantly Pidge insantly ran off to the door. Coran grabbed Pidge by the shoulders before turning him around and pushing him to the other boys. 

Pidge started to frown as Coran pushed in Pidge's chair. Lance of course, smiled wide and started a converstation, "What's your favorite candy?"

"Twix," Pidge raised his hands and almost fell backwards outta of the chair. Shiro instantly went to grab the back of the chair. 

Keith had laid his head down on the table and almost everyone sighed in unison. Hunk of course asked, "Well, I guess we're gonna have to double up so they don't hurt themselves."

"I call anyone, but Pidge," Conan yelled.

A few of them chuckled as Hunk said, "Well I guess I can take Pidge then."

"I'll watch Lance, and then Allura can take Keith -" Pidge was rocking back and forth in his chair and had almost fallen over; thankfully Shiro was still behind the chair, and stopped talking to quickly grasped the chair before he contuined "- How does that sound?"

Everyone quickly noddded before Pidge hopped and yelled for a race.

"Pidge wait!"


End file.
